


Chronostasis

by vodka_tonic



Series: On the sea [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic
Summary: 我基本上不相信他們在馬格納維京號上沒有性愛馬拉松
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: On the sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938145
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Chronostasis

**Author's Note:**

> 〈特隆赫姆外海〉的續篇。

> Chronostasis，一種大腦導入預期的新事件時，對時間的感知延長的暫時性錯覺。最有名的此類錯覺為停錶錯覺，也就是忽然看向手錶時以為秒針靜止的錯覺現象。

* * *

若非隔天在射擊場裡發生了那件事，他很可能真的會以為前一夜只是一場太過甜美的夢境。

醒來時他聽見門外長廊傳來嘈雜的談話聲，不是特別大聲，他也並非被那噪音給吵醒。不過一但醒來，他就再也難以忽視那低頻的轟聲。自從惠勒與艾佛斯帶著好幾貨櫃的人馬來到這艘船上，原本在漆黑的北極洋上孤獨滑行的這艘靜謐無比的大船，瞬間變得熱鬧許多。他掀開被子，坐起身，在床沿放下雙腿讓赤腳貼著冰冷的地面。有好幾分鐘他只是在黑暗裡靜靜坐著，毫無目的地聽著門外斷斷續續的遙遠聲響，像在收聽一個訊號不佳的廣播電台。他也聽見床頭的手錶傳來規律的滴答聲，不由分說地持續運轉著刻畫著每一秒，精確且絕不會為誰暫時停留。

馬格納維京號上的生活總讓他想起加入中情局之前的軍隊時光，曾有好幾年的時間，他作息規律、一天三餐、定量的水分與訓練課程，被分配一個狹小但足以生活的空間，單純而具機械性，而且走到處都聽得到士兵們的靴子碰撞在金屬地板門上的沈重聲響；不過無論是軍隊還是中情局的生活，感覺都像是上輩子的事了——其實廣義來說，那也的確是他的前世——再次回到這種生活反而顯得奇怪。在船上，一天的時間整齊地被均分成24小時，再切割成1440分鐘，再切割成86400秒，一秒就是一瞬間，你只需要數完規律的八萬次就過完了一天，其實十分短暫。

時間其實是人工製品。他想。大自然不曾告訴過你一秒的意義，是約定俗成的習慣告訴你的。

他忽然很好奇學物理的尼爾會怎麼看待秒的定義。

他迅速地梳洗了一番，接著去探視凱特。在餐廳吃晚餐時他沒見到尼爾，倒是遇到了惠勒。他和她閒聊了幾句，刻意沒提及尼爾，結果反而是她無意間主動提起她稍早在甲板上見過他。他喝完濃縮咖啡，戴上氧氣罩漫步到甲板上，遠方的太陽蒼白地低掛在天際散發著毫無作用的光線，他不太確定那是因為他們正航行在近乎永晝的極圈，還是因為逆行的世界裡，太陽永遠都像這樣冰冷。

尼爾已經不在甲板上，他唯一找到的只有同樣戴著氧氣面罩正在觀察海況的艾佛斯。他們站在船頭閒聊了幾句，低頭看著白浪像蕾絲般滾動著包覆起船首並消失在海面底下。他們的話題絲毫沒有觸碰到關於對方真正重要的訊息，他仍不知道艾佛斯今年幾歲（第一次見面時他直覺認為這個沈著、作戰經驗豐富的男人應該比自己年長，但這幾天近距離細看他的臉龐時，才驚覺他其實非常年輕，說不定不超過三十歲）、從哪裡來、曾經做過什麼、又是被誰招募進天能。

他沿著甲板散步，繞了一圈後回到室內，又花將近一小時走過每一個夾層，終於開始懷疑尼爾在躲著他。一股恐懼湧上心頭，他盡量不去思考尼爾對他們之間發生性關係感到後悔的可能性，一邊下意識地在走廊上加快了步伐四處尋找他。

最後，他推開地下室裡臨時搭建的室內射擊場入口處的大門，在裡面找到他正在尋覓的熟悉身影。

尼爾戴著透明護目鏡獨自對著人型標靶開槍，他看著金髮男人不停用戴著皮質手套的右手一次次扣下板機，子彈隨之飛回他手中的那把L86步槍裡。他關上門，深呼吸了一口氣，裝作若無其事地大步走過空無一人的射擊區，站在尼爾身後看向遠方那幅透著無數細小光孔的靶，上頭的洞正隨著他俐落的射擊動作逐一被填起。

「嘿。」他說。

「嘿。」尼爾咕噥著應了一聲，視線仍專注在自己的靶道上，絲毫沒有轉頭看他一眼。他想了想，走到牆邊挑了一把貝瑞塔M9手槍，填滿子彈，站在與尼爾之間隔了一個靶道的位置開始自己射擊練習。有整整好幾分鐘的時間，他們只是靜靜站在兩側專注地注視著前方。他的子彈不停向前射出，尼爾的子彈則飛回彈匣中，一來一往之間，明明是無機且近乎直線移動的冰冷子彈，卻令他不合時宜地聯想起蝴蝶紛飛的模樣。

結束射擊後他們不約而同地按下軌道旁的按鈕，讓標靶朝他們移動過來。他看見他的標靶中心被擊出一片綿密而閃爍的星圖，而尼爾的則回歸一片平整。

「不錯嘛。」尼爾湊過來端詳他的靶面，他聞到他頭髮的淡淡香味——並不是因為他靠得太近，而是在週遭冷冽空氣中殘留的刺鼻火藥味裡，那是他唯一嗅得到的美好氣味。

「我畢竟在中情局和陸戰隊受訓過。」他聳肩，放下槍。

尼爾扁了扁嘴，他不由自主地想起上次看到這個表情是在奧斯陸的自由港。「身為從來沒有受過外面軍隊訓練的人，我就當作這是你在大肆炫耀自己的射擊能力了。」

「只是事實陳述，親愛的。」

他大膽在句尾綴上開玩笑般的稱謂，眼睛卻緊盯著尼爾。尼爾笑了出來並且搖了搖頭，那瞬間他們之間浮現出一種親密的情愫。

他發現光是這樣就令他放心許多。

然後他意識到尼爾剛才忽然說出了自己不曾服役過的事實。他不知道那只是脫口而出，還是尼爾覺得讓他知道也沒關係。他想，這或許是認識尼爾至今少數幾次，尼爾真正提起關於他自己的事。他知道的關於尼爾的事情實在太少了，除了那口英國腔、有物理碩士學位、一身以他的年紀（他猜尼爾大約三十出頭吧，跟自己不會差超過三歲）來說偶爾顯得太老派的穿著之外，他對尼爾所知甚少。雖然他知道尼爾曾經答應過，等事情結束之後他就能聽他說他的人生故事，但那感覺像是一個距今已經太遙遠的保證。

他發覺自己此生從未這麼渴望想立即知道關於一個人的一切。

以及這麼頻繁的渴求著一個人的全部。

身體與心靈。友情與愛。

他輕輕向尼爾跨了一步，抬起頭吻上比自己高挑一些的金髮男人。尼爾似乎嚇了一跳，但很快就回應起他的親吻。與尼爾接吻時他的心中忽然又浮現起幾個小時前的自己體驗過的感覺：不知道為什麼，與尼爾親吻時彷彿是在親吻一個多年的伴侶那般，親密而甜美。

他們在空無一人的射擊場裡親吻了許久。或許太久了，分開時他們兩人都輕輕喘起了氣，卻沒停止深深望進對方的眼睛。隔著那副透明的護目鏡，他仍能看見尼爾藍色的雙眼裡浮上來的情慾。於是他伸手輕輕攬住尼爾的腰，用另一隻手解開尼爾的褲頭。

「你還記得你不到十個小時前才狠狠操過我吧？」尼爾喘著說，卻沒阻止他將手探進他的內褲裡握住他的性器。「而且你確定要在這裡？」

「我當然還記得，你的身體棒極了。」他盯著他，用手心包覆著尼爾，在布料底下輕輕來回滑動。「不過如果你堅持，我們也可以換個地點。」

「除了惠勒和艾佛斯可能會殺了我們以外，我沒什麼意見。」尼爾調皮地對他笑，看上去像隻純真的小狗，一邊卻在下方用戴著皮手套的手同樣慢慢解開他的褲頭將手探進去，玩弄似地隔著內褲用食指色情地沿著他的陰莖描繪著輪廓。

「他們可以試試看。」他的腦袋一團混亂，只能說著毫無意義的話語，一邊再度吻上尼爾，感受到尼爾在他的手裡緩緩漲大。他加快了速度，尼爾俊美的臉龐在他面前漸漸浮現情慾的潮紅，他單手攬著尼爾，像在跳一支雙人舞那樣輕輕將他向後帶著退了兩步，讓尼爾半倚著靶道前方的平台。尼爾放低了身體靠在平台邊緣，並在他的愛撫下輕輕哼出了聲，本來玩弄著他的動作則停了下來。他則站著，單手抱緊了尼爾，一邊握著柱身替他手淫一邊技巧性地用指尖輕輕撫弄尼爾的前端許久，時不時穿插著零碎的、落在脖子與鎖骨上的吻，直到尼爾紅著臉在他的懷裡猛然弓起身子。他將滿是黏糊體液的手從尼爾已經濕得一團亂的內褲裡抽出來，溫柔地低頭親吻尼爾的頭頂。

尼爾閉著眼睛倚靠著他的肩膀上喘氣，他一邊輕吻著他的髮梢，一邊將手再次探進他的內褲，只不過這次是朝後方探索。他原先的計畫是直接用手上的體液為尼爾擴張，直到他震驚地發現尼爾的後方早就已經鬆軟而濕潤。他輕鬆地將手指滑進尼爾的甬道裡輕輕勾弄著，毫無阻礙。

「好吧，我剛才回房間自己玩了一次。」尼爾抬頭看了他一眼，像一個承認自己作弊的學生那樣開口。而那對湛藍的雙眼在護目鏡下半瞇起來，看起來性感至極。

「我以為今天才剛開始不到兩個小時。」他一邊說著，意識到這可能就是他過去一小時一直找不到尼爾的理由，一股熱流瞬間往他的下腹集中竄去。他不由分說地探入第三根手指，那動作讓尼爾的身體顫抖了一下。

「嗯，我猜那就是我醒來的第一個念頭。」尼爾的呼吸變得更加紊亂。

「醒來第一個念頭就是想讓某個人幹嗎？」他玩弄著尼爾的後穴，壞心眼的問。

「不是某個人。」尼爾抬頭吻上他。「只讓你。」

他猜沒有比這更清楚的行動指示了。

他將尼爾翻過來，讓他趴在射擊平台上——那裡仍擱著他剛才使用過的九釐米手槍——並一口氣將尼爾的長褲連同內褲扯到大腿一半的位置。尼爾的身體像蜜糖一樣溫熱柔軟，在他的懷裡順從得像一隻乖巧的貓。他將已經勃起的陰莖從褲子裡掏出來，在射擊場過於明亮的日光燈照耀下輕輕抵著尼爾的股溝來回蹭動。尼爾在他身下不安地動了一下，某個理智的念頭忽然從情慾深處浮上他的腦海表層。

「尼爾。」他悄聲對英國男人說。「我沒有⋯⋯安全措施。」

尼爾狼狽地趴在平台上，轉頭責備似地瞪了他一眼。「你現在才想到？」

「我只能說這原本不在我的計畫內。」他硬著站在尼爾身後老實地說。

尼爾深深吸了一口氣，有那麼幾秒鐘他以為他會花個至少幾秒鐘衡量整件事，但尼爾的指示下得太快，他懷疑他根本早就有了定論。

「我們直接做吧。」尼爾說出這句話時看起來甚至沒有絲毫困窘。

「你確定？」困窘的反而是他。

尼爾興致盎然地用手肘撐著桌面，測過上半身轉頭瞥向他，表情像在觀察某種有趣的物理現象。「確定，如果你想要。」

他抓著尼爾纖瘦但結實的腰，凝視著他的側臉。

「應該說，你確定你也想要這個嗎？」他問。

「我注意到你用了『也』。」尼爾笑了出來，明明正光裸著屁股被一根粗黑的陰莖給抵著，語氣卻優雅端正得像個英文文法老師。「是的，我想要。和你一⋯⋯」

還沒等到尼爾說完，他已經將赤裸的陰莖緩緩推了進去。尼爾像是忽然被抽空了氧氣筒那樣倏然閉上了嘴，眼睛下意識閉起來。他慢慢滑進尼爾裡面，比昨日更鮮明的緊緻與熾熱直接包裹著他。他將整根沒入，輕輕退出，再一次緩慢的滑進去。尼爾戴著皮手套的雙手不安份地扣著桌子的邊緣揪得用力，他傾身吻在尼爾後頸那塊襯衫領口上方露出來的肌膚上。

「想要我快一點嗎？」吻完後他挑釁地停著不動，這樣問尼爾。

「快⋯⋯快一點。」尼爾趴在他身下，斷斷續續地說。「操我。快點。求你。」

他掌握著尼爾的腰，再次開始進出尼爾的甬道，接著慢慢加快速度和頻率，直到他的大腿撞在尼爾光裸屁股上的力道造成越來急促且響亮的啪聲。他聽見尼爾在他身下發出性感的悶哼。尼爾的後穴像已經渴求著他許久那樣，每操一下反而緊縮著吸附他。明明前一晚才做過，他想，此刻他們的身體仍像兩片散落的拼圖那樣因找到彼此而完美嵌合。羞恥的肉體撞擊聲、他自己的粗喘聲與尼爾的叫聲迴盪在空蕩的射擊場內，他忍不住想，若門外有人走過，肯定聽得到他們的聲音。

他停下來，輕輕退出尼爾的身體。尼爾轉過頭來困惑地看向他，美麗的湛藍雙眼裡有一層薄霧般的水光。他將他從桌上拉起來面向自己，憐惜地撫弄著尼爾的髮梢。他順手將尼爾臉上的護目鏡推到頭頂上，在那頭總是如鳥巢般雜亂且失控的金髮上固定住。

「讓我看著你。」他悄聲說。

他們再次接吻。他硬挺的陰莖觸碰到尼爾已經高潮過一次的陰莖，不知為何那觸感讓他感到無比情色但親暱。他伸手環住尼爾的身體，從襯衫開始漸漸一路向下滑到大腿與膝蓋中間的位置扣緊。

「你相信我嗎？」他問。

尼爾伸手環抱他的脖子，促狹一笑。

「我打賭你就算再過十年也還能像這樣扛起我。」

「到時候我就四十幾歲了，我可沒那種把握。」

「喔。」尼爾微笑。「你可以的。」

於是他將尼爾從地上扛起來。尼爾或許比他高了幾公分，但他鍛鍊過的手臂要扛起瘦削的英國男人仍綽綽有餘。尼爾緊繃著身體，一手緊緊環抱著他，用另一隻手探索著他的陰莖，引導它重新進入他緊緻的身體裡。他看不見發生了什麼事，但當那股熟悉的炙熱再次被他給貫穿時，他抬頭凝視尼爾的雙眸。那瞬間某種情緒在他的心底迸發，多日以來第一次，他誠實面對自己就快要淹死在這個俊美又聰明的英國男人的凝視裡的事實。

「天哪，我想我愛你。」他終於忍不住說出口。

尼爾的嘴角勾起一抹微笑，不知怎地他覺得那微笑看起來有些寂寥。

「不行，你太快愛上我了。」尼爾說。

「是嗎？」他問，感受著尼爾身體裡的隱隱脈動。

「不過，」尼爾吻了一下他的額頭。「我當時愛上你的速度更快。」

「當時是指什麼時候？」他問。「在奧斯陸？塔林？」

「在塔林我大部分的時間都在氣你。」尼爾調皮地笑了起來，明明雙腿都懸空著，卻大膽地在他的身上自己上下晃動了起來。他趕緊收緊雙臂用力撐住他，感受尼爾用後穴吞吐起他的性器，幅度很小，但已經讓他快要為之瘋狂。

「尼爾、尼爾。」他不禁喊了出來。「等一下。」

尼爾使壞地笑了出來。「你若還這樣慢吞吞的像個多愁善感的老人不快點幹我，我就只能自己來了。」

「別急，我說不定會讓你感到驚喜。」

「我等著。」尼爾說著，裹著皮手套的手指在他後腦玩弄著他捲硬的黑色短髮。

他維持著插入的姿勢帶著尼爾大步移動到牆邊，讓尼爾的背抵上吸音海綿牆。尼爾笑出聲來，他用力往上頂弄並完全挺入，聽見尼爾喉頭迸發出甜美的呻吟。他用手臂撐著尼爾的身體，手掌托住尼爾的臀瓣，讓尼爾柔軟的胴體一再承接他的貫穿。在他無意間頂到尼爾甬道裡某個位置時，他感受到尼爾的身體像被閃電擊中一樣猛然顫動了一下，他停了下來，確認似地凝視著尼爾的臉龐，尼爾的金髮即使被護目鏡牢牢壓著仍到處亂翹，他真想吻他的頭髮。

他重新幹進同一個位置，尼爾再次叫了出來，然後他退出再次狠狠操進他。尼爾的嗓音在他一波波的攻勢下漸漸被揉弄成小貓般破碎的哭音。他親吻他的脖子，安撫他，卻沒有放慢挺入的速度和力道。尼爾的反應比他想像中還要大，他感覺環抱在他脖子上的手臂緊緊掐住他，他幾乎感覺呼吸困難，但他仍能聞到尼爾倚靠在他身上的氣味，光是如此他就覺得其他都再也無所謂。

高潮來臨時他發出沈沈的嘆息，他釋放在尼爾體內，高潮過去後卻仍依戀地停留在裏頭。尼爾將額頭倚靠在他的肩膀，他們像舞會後疲憊但溫柔的一對戀人那樣靠著牆壁緊緊相依了許久。

久得像是永恆。

終於從尼爾的身體退出時，他感覺到體液隨之流瀉而出。

「看來在等一下的訓練前我得先回我的臥艙換掉這些衣服。」將尼爾放回地上時他聽見尼爾這樣說。

「抱歉弄髒你的褲子。」他指著卡其褲上那片明顯的潮濕說。

「一半是我自己弄的。」尼爾笑了起來，吻了一下他的額頭。「我得走了。天哪，希望我溜回去的路上不會遇到任何人。」

\--

他並不知道後來尼爾到底有沒有必要跟在走廊上撞見的任何人解釋他褲子上的髒污。

他們像兩個偷了雜貨店的糖果的兒童那樣一前一後溜出射擊場。而幾個鐘頭後再次看到彼此時，尼爾已經在惠勒的小隊裡進行近身搏擊訓練。他只是遠遠從二樓看著他的搭擋。尼爾無意間抬頭瞥見他時視線沒有多做停留，但他覺得自己似乎看見尼爾在偷偷微笑。

\--

他們各自過了忙碌但平凡的一天。當朝陽即將落入地平線時，他在甲板上再次遇見他。

籠罩在海面上的清晨薄霧正漸漸凝聚，不久之後會在逐漸漆黑的凌晨黑夜中散去，他猜這是逆行世界裡少數令他有時間仍在向前方流逝的錯覺的自然現象。凝聚與離散，不管從哪個方向來看，幾乎都毫無差別。他想起這幾天的事。關於尼爾的事。關於天能的事。更久之前的事。

當尼爾靜靜走到他身旁時，他仍在思考這一切。

戴著氧氣面罩的英國男人將手輕輕搭在油漆剝落的鐵欄杆上，金黃的髮梢迎著海風，在蒼白的朝陽照耀下看起來比平常多了分沈穩氣質。

「這裡的黑夜很短。」尼爾說。「大概不到兩個小時就會看到夕陽升起。」

「你怎麼還在這裡？」他看了他一眼。「外面這麼冷。而且你不睡嗎？」

「你不也在這裡嗎？」尼爾藏在面罩下的嘴角勾起。

他絲毫無法反駁。

「我剛才忽然想起。」然後他說。「這個時候的我也在海上。」

尼爾轉頭望向他。

「這個時候的我吞下了中情局標配的自殺藥丸，從人工昏迷醒來之後花了好幾天的時間待在海上一座金屬塔內，除了被告知一個手勢和一個暗號之外，每天都在那個狹窄的塔裡等待下一步的指示。」

「你知道那座塔在哪片海域嗎？」尼爾問。

他聳了聳肩，伸手指向眼前遼闊的大海。

「某處。」他說。「有個我還在等待。」

他轉頭看向尼爾。

「在塔裡，時間的流逝很慢。非常慢。」他說。「我完全不知道外面的時間跟天色，我盡量讓自己保持忙碌，也盡量不讓自己去看手錶。不去計算時間才是唯一能撐過漫長時間的方法。」

尼爾凝視著他。

「我明白那種感受。」他悄聲說。

「是嗎？」他問。

尼爾忽然沈默了下來。

「等這一切結束。我真的想聽聽你的人生故事。」他說。

「我保證你會有機會知道的。」尼爾說。

許多年後，當他回想起他們對話的這一瞬間，會知道曾經囚禁自己的時間牢籠，跟尼爾曾經服過的漫長牢役相較起來、有多麼單純且短暫。

在靠近極圈的海洋上，連倒飛的海鷗都不見蹤影。他們在冰冷得刺骨的風中靜靜並肩站著許久，他看見尼爾臉上沒被面罩覆蓋的部分被寒風吹得微微泛紅。

「嘿。」他出聲喚他。

「嗯？」尼爾回應。

「我很好奇，在逆轉的世界裡可以接吻嗎？」他問。

「這個嘛，艾佛斯會說為了這種事將自己暴露在窒息風險裡是白癡的自殺行為。」

即使在氧氣面具覆蓋下，他仍能看見尼爾的微笑。

「但我能閉氣四十五秒，你也是。」尼爾說，輕輕扯下臉上的氧氣面罩。「所以我找不到我們不放手一博的理由。」

而他腦海裡唯一的念頭是，尼爾看起來美麗極了。

他取下面具，在短短的半分鐘裡，馬格納維京號仍無聲的承載著他們航向西伯利亞外海，在萬籟俱寂的海面上，他們安靜但急促地親吻著對方，直到氧氣耗盡，然後他們笑著連忙重新戴上氧氣面具。那感覺像一場遊戲，或解鎖一個挑戰。然而他心底知道不只是這樣，至少對他而言不止。而某種直覺告訴他，尼爾也同樣認真看待這個吻。

再次將視線投向眼前的海平面之前，他下意識看了手錶一眼。

那是一只他不久前才從這個逆轉世界裡得到的錶，秒針正不容分說地將他們一步、一步朝著未知的過去推移。然而在他們親吻過後、晨光即將消失在海平面的這個瞬間，他的視線落在錶面上，有一瞬間竟錯以為時間凍結在這一刻。

這一刻近似永恆。他想。時間不過是人工製品，但在他們親吻過後的這一秒，時間被真正賦與了美好而獨一無二的意義。

而他暗自希望，尼爾也如此認為。

(fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> 艾佛斯：我老闆跟尼爾真的是白癡。
> 
> （本來又只是想寫PWP，但剛好又很想寫在船上的一小段劇情，結果拼湊成這麼奇怪且突兀的內容真的很抱歉）


End file.
